battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Eraser/Gallery
Welcome to Eraser's Gallery! Here you will find a majority of Eraser's images! 1474886617362.png Eraser Stand.png 1479039474770.png 1459814473853.png 1474979973075.png|Eraser Running OLDeraser.png 212px-Eraser 8.png 1479039510445.png 1479039577264.png Eraser 11.png EraserEyebrowsEp15.png|Eraser's Eyebrows ( Episode 15 see 2:30 ) 1474661271422.png|"Losers!!" EraserBigUntrimmed.png Eraser 3.png Eraser 6.png Eraser.PNG EyebrowsEraser.png 1475330004059.png 1475329625231.png 1475330197481.png|Eraser's huge, unrealistic teeth from Paper Towel. 1475329808615.png|Eraser Running 1475330361639.png Eraser Paper Tower Pose.png|Eraser in Paper Towel Eraser 5.png Eraser surprised.png piupiupiupiuuuuuuu.png|Eraser floating to the ground. Eraser 4.png Eraser 7.png|"Uh... how?" 1474886915503.png 212px-Eraser_Icon.png|Eraser's Idle Eraser cuberoll.png Eraseridle.png Eraser front of.png Eraser Side.png LeafysExecutioner.PNG|Eraser begins the execution of Leafy. 500px.jpg Whiteeraser.png|White Eraser Recommended by razeblox Armcutter!.PNG|Eraser threatening to cut his arm off eraser..PNG SFDJVIOHVIHDVHUAVHSIAVAHIV.png|Eraser from the side in the TLC OMG 2.PNG images_321.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.50.16 PM.png Eraserwintokeninepisode10.png|Eraser getting a win token. Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Eraser in BFDI's third anniversary. 168px-Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 9.38.44 AM6546.png BFDI7Opening.gif|Eraser watches Pen spinning a basketball. Screenshot 2014-09-01 10.23.12.png Green Pen and Green Eraser.png Eraser2.PNG Sad Eraser 2.jpg Mistake.PNG Eraser..PNG Squishy Cherries on their skiis.PNG Snowballception.PNG Squishy Cherries (2).jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.26.04 PM.png|High five! Coiny out.png Eraser f.png What is she doing.png EraserOuch.png Eraser!.png Eraser ooo.png Eraser y tnt.png FOR FREE.png Eraser Screen.png Annoying orange eraser.PNG Eraser's mistake.PNG Eraser Cube.png Eraser, Match and Bubble in Puzzling Mysteries.png A Leg Up BFDI Eraser.png So Are You Eraser!.png Elim115eraser.png Screen Shot 2017-06-27 at 2.36.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-27 at 2.36.02 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-27 at 2.33.45 AM.png And you what.png Firey Eraser Leafy Ice Cube BFDI 15.jpg Pink Guy.png I'm felling blue.png Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg eraserandneedle.PNG|Eraser asking Needy how many basket balls she can spin. Needleslappingeraser.png Eraser's Promo Pic.png|Eraser's promo picture Screenshot_20170810-175513.jpg|Eraser in Total Firey Island Screenshot 2017-08-18-16-14-41.png|Eraser, Pen, Match, and Pencil all break the fourth wall. eRASER STRUggling.png|Eraser struggling to get on top of a rock. Eraser in Don't Lose your Marbles!.png|Eraser in Don't Lose Your Marbles Hey PEN.png|Hey Pen! A Bossy Bot.png|"A Bossy Bot" -Eraser Chrome 2017-11-26 12-00-28.png Chrome 2017-11-26 12-03-50.png sbpenblockyeraser.png|Eraser talking to Blocky, Pen, and Snowball. Lol rip eraser.png|Eraser falling over because of the Announcer. Eraser on the platform.png|Tennis Ball, Eraser, and Woody on the platform in Take the Plunge: Part 1. Pen saving Eraser.png|Pen saving Eraser. Hey Pen!.png|"Hey Pen!" -Eraser Eraser wiki pose.png Eraser icon.PNG maxresdefault (3).jpg|Eraser doing some kind of plan to catch blocky Th (8).jpeg bandicam_2016-10-02_09-14-08-805.png Coloryears eraser.png OMG Pen.png|"Oh my god, Pen!,that's a pentagon!" Yellowfaceanderaser.PNG|Eraser with Yellow Face. bandicam 2017-11-08 04-42-03-168.jpg|Eraser in BFB intro Contestants arguing about the dead contestants.png No,its Lollipop.png|"No, it's Lollipop" IMG_1686.png moments before disaster. the prequel.png|moments before disaster bandicam 2017-12-24 20-31-38-428.jpg|Eraser getting hit by one of Four's Hearts HM.png Screen Shot 2018-02-09 at 6.40.16 PM.png|Eraser Fighting the Twinkle I LOVE HIS FACE. SO MUCH. WHO DID THIS.png Eraser TeamIcon.png|Eraser's voting icon erase meù.png caduta a strapiombo day.png IMG 1275.jpg|An image of Eraser from Satomi. Eraser_TeamIcon transparent.png Eraser Icon.png Eraser intro.png BFB Eraser.png|BFB ERASER FARTED AT 8BALL!!!!!!! not.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries